


i had to make a choice that was not mine, i had to say goodbye for the last time

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [30]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look, Pence... it's over. Okay? He lied too much about too many things that were too important. He lied, point blank, to my face. I... I love him and I thought this was going to be something so much different but fuck it, life is full of disappointments. This is another one.”</p><p>Title taken from Call Me by Shinedown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i had to make a choice that was not mine, i had to say goodbye for the last time

They can hear Gregor on the phone. His words aren't intelligible. They'd taken one look at him when he'd picked up his phone, knowing who he was going to call, and he'd went out onto Angel's balcony after kissing both of them on the tops of their heads.

Maybe it was spiteful but Angel had gotten up and followed him, yanking the curtains shut with far more vim than necessary. Not that Hunter can judge Angel's pain and anger. He's hurt and angry himself, feels betrayed, and he's only been around two weeks. This is months of friendship and trust being shattered. Hunter can't even imagine what Vogey is probably going through. 

He'd wondered if he had any place here, but when he'd suggested maybe he would go straight to his apartment and finish unpacking, Angel had very quietly said that they were losing Melky, was he going to make them lose him too?

A little over dramatic but it was hard to argue.

The second they'd heard Gregor say Melky's name, Hunter had turned the volume of Firefly on the TV up and grabbed Angel's wrist, pulling the older man down into his lap. He has his chin on Angel's shoulder and an arm around his waist, bodies pressed together at every point in a desperate effort to ground his boyfriend. To ground himself.

"Sometimes a thing breaks, can't be fixed.”

Angel makes a pained noise when Kaylee speaks that line and Hunter just pulls him closer, if that's at all possible. Gregor frowns at them when he slides the door open and nudges the curtain out of the way but thinks better of whatever he was going to say when he sees them both. He puts his phone on the table and curls up next to them on the couch, arm stretched over Hunter's shoulders.

When neither Angel nor Hunter speaks, he sighs. “Vogelsong is gone. Melky says that he didn't come home for a long time and then Maria says he was just there long enough to get a bag and leave again. Melky's probably going back to Miami. He started packing, anyways.”

“It's sweet that you think I care.” Angel mutters.

“It's sad that you think you can pretend you don't.” Gregor answers gently, kissing his cheek. “I know you're upset, we all are. But everything... it'll be fine.”

“Don't expect me to be happy right now.”

“I don't.”

***

“Tell me again why we're in San Diego?”

“Because we have a game tomorrow?”

“Ah yeah.” Hunter answers, yawning. It's past midnight and he just woke up from a very nice post sex nap. He is not, at this moment in time, required to be having any very deep thoughts. “Wish Gregor was here though.”

“He's going to fly in tomorrow.”

“Why'd he even stay?”

“He went to Cabrera and Ryan's place with Cain to pack Ryan's things for him. He doesn't want Ryan to have to go back there. Texted me while you were still sleeping. Said he was almost done, just had to drop one more load of boxes off at his place and then he's going to the airport.”

“So... Melky and Ryan. They're really over.”

“Without a doubt. Vogey's... he's absolutely crushed. He hates being lied to and Cabrera lied so much. To all of us. It's gonna be a long time before anyone gets over it.” Angel sighs, shaking his head and clenching his hand into a fist. Hunter tips his head over and kisses it. Angel feels almost as betrayed as Ryan does, Hunter knows, and he's secretly kind of glad that Melky will be gone for good when they get home. “He's flying in in the morning, by the way. Went out to see his kid. We gonna go get him?”

“Still the Outfielders'n'Ryan, aren't we?”

“Sans one.”

“Look... Angel.” Hunter pushes himself to sit up and grips Angel's chin, turning the man's head and meeting his eyes. “Obsessing over him isn't going to help anyone. You've got me and you've got Gregor and you've got Ryan and everybody else. You don't need him. Stop making yourself miserable.”

“So. Getting Vogey in the morning. I want pancakes.”

“That's the spirit.”

***

Blanco and Vogelsong's planes land within a few hours of each other. Angel and Hunter get Gregor first, greet him with one armed hugs and fight the urge to kiss him which is ridiculous, it's only been a day since they've seen him, the urge to kiss him senseless shouldn't be that strong. Then, Hunter always wants to kiss one or the other of these guys stupid, which doesn't really speak to his senses of propriety or priorities.

Vogey is second verse same as the first... for Angel and Hunter anyways. Gregor marches up to the man with a very determined look on his face and flings his arms around Vogey, hugging him as tight as possible. Vogelsong looks surprised and then confused and then relieved. He returns the hug, practically lifting Blanco off of his feet. It's both adorable and heartbreaking.

Breakfast is difficult. Ryan is staring at his plate, not really eating anything. Hunter tries soft pedaling him the way he does Jason, pushing and backing off, asking a simple question and then a harder one. Vogey's scaring him... Hunter just wants to know what's going on inside his head, that's all.

“Look, Pence... it's over. Okay? He lied too much about too many things that were too important. He lied, point blank, to my face. I... I love him and I thought this was going to be something so much different but fuck it, life is full of disappointments. This is another one.”

“You're handling this entirely too well.”

“I might react differently in a couple hours.” Ryan admits. “There's maybe been a lot of mood swings. I might have impulsively went running to my ex wife... no, don't give me that look, not for that. Just wanted to see Ryder and maybe cry a little. I just want to get through this road trip. When we get back to San Francisco, I start over. That's all. Wouldn't be the first time.”

Gregor makes a discontented noise. “I was kind of hoping you'd go crazy.”

“They're coming to take me away, ha-ha, they're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-ha...” Ryan slowly stops when they all just stare and he glares at them. “Oh come on. You've never heard that? Guys, I'm gonna be fine. Fine. Okay?”

“Okay.” Gregor answers, nodding, and looking so grave. “But the foursome offer is always open, if you need it.”

Hunter thinks about punching Gregor but when Ryan laughs until he's in tears... well, Hunter decides he can let it slide.


End file.
